The Photo Album
by Crossroader32
Summary: They say a picture is worth 1,000 words. But they are more than that they're memories. The good, the bad, the completely stupid and insane. In particular if you're apart of some certain schools you'll find much more than that. And not necessarily in a good way. Just be ready to host a funeral for your sanity, you probably should start locking your windows too.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: I had the urge to make yet another list fic. This time a PoT one, there will be Ocs but probably no pairings and they aren't all on the girl's tennis team just some of them, they're really just there to move things along. If you could tell by the title this story mainly focuses on "snapshots" of our favorite regular's lives. Some will be back in the year before Ryoma came and I'll tell you if it is. Enjoy the insanity.**

**Edit 5/31/13: I went through and changed Tsuji's first name because Tsuji as I recently found out is a last name. So Tsuji is now her surname.**

**Photo 1: How it all began a.k.a Fangirl Apocalypse No.1**

Seeing a girl run around the tennis courts of Seishun Gakuen is not an odd occurrence. But when said girl is Tsuji Sumiko better known as Kaed, 2nd year tennis regular and the school's official blackmailer, and she is waving around a photo album, its best to run. "Yo! Guy's look what I found when I was digging around my room last night!" she called out to the group of girls milling around the tennis courts, the only group as everyone else had already headed home.

"Well what is it Tsuji-chan?" the tallest member of the group asked, a dull redhead with light brown eyes.

Tsuji rolled her auburn eyes "I was getting to that Mitsu-sempai, geez. Well I found an old photo album of mine from last year. One with photos from the camera I used last year before Fuji-sempai stole it and deleted some of them."

"Wait you mean _that_ photo album? The one with the pictures from when we all first met and on?" Eien Tenshi asked, 3rd year vice-captain of the girls tennis team, a girl with coppery colored hair in a braid and black eyes hidden behind reading glasses.

"Awesome! Do you have the picture from the 'Apocalypse'?" a short dirty blond asked, hyper off of air.

"Calm down nee-san I think she was getting to that," another girl this one with black hair said. It was quite obvious the two were siblings, the only things different to them were hair color and personality.

"Yes, I do have that picture Amai-chan and yes I was getting to that Yuki-chan," Tsuji replied "Here take a look." And with that she plopped down and opened the album to reveal a photo of the 5 person group, just younger looking. The five were covered in bruises and scrapes, and panting but they were all smiling despite according to the date on the photo only knowing each other for two hours.

Tenshi smiled softly "I remember how this happened, it was quite odd wasn't it." This caused everyone to go back to a state of nostalgia reminiscing on that fateful day.

It was a loud and cheer filled day at Seigaku. Everyone was signing up for different clubs, some being much harder to get to than others. Namely the girls, sadly for a new first year by the name of Tsuji Sumiko this meant complete confusion. She had just moved to Tokyo from Kanagawa and was at a loss, she had heard rumors about the famous tennis team but she didn't think it would be this hectic! Quickly she made her way over to two older looking girls, probably in their second year. "Um, excuse me but can you help me out? I'm new to the area and school so if you don't mind me asking what is it with this school's tennis team?"

The taller of the two chuckled and patted her head "Geez you really must be a newbie around here to not know. But you're better off asking little miss perfectionist here if it's about tennis I am more of a volleyball person. I'm Mitsu by the way, Ichihana Mitsuta to be precise, 2nd year, call me Mitsu."

"Er, okay then." Tsuji replied feeling slightly awkward.

"You were asking about the tennis team correct?" the more silent of the two asked "Well if you must know the boys tennis team are celebrities around here, the most of the girls signing up for the tennis team just want to get closer to them, there are a few sane ones but that's just the regulars and a few others. I am Eien Tenshi 2nd year, I'm on the tennis team and the captain gave some of us sign- up sheets since it gets so chaotic. So fill one out if you're interested, we could use some more people who are serious about this."

"Thanks Eien-sempai, this helps." Tsuji said grateful "Well I guess I better get going, I still have to sign up for the photography club, see you around some time." She turned and walked down the hall unaware of how soon they would see each other.

Meanwhile over near the softball signups two siblings were caught in the crowd. "I'm telling you aniki the fields are over here!" Amai said dragging her sister along.

"But nee-san the map says over here!" Yuki argued back .

"Just because you're a day older than me does not mean you're always right!" Amai shot back. "Oh look were here."

Yuki scanned the area and connected her palm to her face, "This the tennis courts!"

Amai scratched the back of her head "Oops, guess you're right. Hahahahahah!" she laughed nervously.

"Hey!" a voice behind them called out "Are you two lost?"

Turning around the duo was met with a happy looking red haired boy. "Why yes , we are do you think you could help us find the field?"

"Sure nya~, They're just down that way," he said pointing to the direction they should be going in.

"Thank you so much!" Amai jumped and hugged him, who being the clingy person he is returned it. Much to the chagrin of several fangirls nearby who stalked the two siblings until they were out of sight from the tennis courts.

"Oi! You blondie! What do you think you were doing with Eiji-sama!" yelled a particularly obsessed fan.

"Who?" Amai asked clueless.

"You deny it! Get them!" she screamed, drawing the attention of several people who dismissed it not wanting to get involved.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yuki and Amai shrieked in unision and started running for possibly their lives.

While Yuki and Amai were getting chased by fangirls for the worst reasons Tsuji was on the phone with a friend from Kanagawa who thought to call every time he had something to complain\report about. "Akaya-kun! Seriously you do not need to call every time something happens. So what if this guy pranked you I'll help get back at this guy later, what counts is that you made it. Good-bye." Sighing she hung up. "Man when is he going to learn that just because I'm his friend does not mean I'm his therapist." Hearing the thumping of feet behind her she turned only to be knocked over by a set of currently being hunted down girls.

"Ouch!" they all exclaimed.

"There are more of them! Get the other one too!" commanded the head of the mob.

"Ehhh! But I didn't do anything!" Tsuji said hopping up and running with the other two. Turning her head she asked what this was all about.

"All I know was that I was thanking this guy who helped us by the tennis courts and next thing you know we're getting chased down." Amai answered.

"Tennis courts?" Tsuji thought "Great what did I just get myself into."

Running past some empty classrooms Tsuji spotted two familiar faces "Mitsu-sempai, Eien-sempai help! We're getting chased down by crazy girls for no apparent reason!"

"Crazy girls?" Mitsu asked "You mean the ten-" she was cut off by the mob of fans.

"Aha! You have the sempai-tachi in on your plan as well! Now hold still!" the head called out.

"Oh, shiznaps!" Mitsu said "Run!"

Yuki looked at her oddly "Shiznaps?"

Tenshi turned her around "Don't worry about that right now just run!"

It was close to sundown when the quintet finally lost the hoard of girls. In doing so they learned that Tenshi was extremely fast, Mitsu had a strong sense of self preservation, Amai had no problem breaking things, Yuki apologized for her sister every time, and Tsuji was not a long distance runner but surprisingly enough was quite good at parkour.

"Gah," Tsuji breathed out "I am never doing something like that ever again."

Tenshi looked at her underclassman "Get used to running this much tennis training is pretty harsh and those girls will have you on their hit-list."

"Crazy fans," Mitsu mumbled " I blame the boys."

"You can't really blame them , they didn't do anything wrong," Yuki said. "We better head home it's getting dark, plus our parents are going to wonder how we got so scratched up, a lie will be easier to tell if we're home before dark."

"Hang on you guys, I want to take a picture real quick," Tsuji said fishing a digital camera from her bag. "Being chased by insane girls within a week of being here is definitely pic worthy." Gathering everyone together she held the camera up and clicked the button, starting with one photo a string of others sure to follow.

Back at the tennis courts two boys were getting ready to head home after practice one being the boy who helped Amai and Yuki.

"Hey, Fujiko do you think we should have helped those girls earlier?" the redhead said to the smiling boy next to him.

"Hmm, no, they put on quite a show plus I doubt they're hurt," the smiling boy replied "I had a feeling things might become more fun if we didn't Eiji"

Eiji sighed "Whatever you say Fujiko, whatever you say."

**A\N: Okay if anybody is reading this I can already tell you this story won't be updated as often as my other ones. Still feedback is appreciated. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know what? Screw what I said last chapter about this not being updated as much, since this story is the only one I can currently come up with ideas for. Though as for this chapter, it is during the normal timeline, somewhere after the Kanto regionals tournament. But honestly can't you see this happening?**

**Photo 2: Stalking 101**

It was a clear day at Seigaku. It was Sunday so no school or extra practices as everyone decided to take the day off. Particularly happy about the arrangement was Tsuji, as this meant alone time, Eien was stressing over some test, and the Teishoku twins were in the city bonding, as for Mitsu, well she had no idea where she was. Absolutely nothing could ruin the day! "Ah! Hello Tsuji-chan." Except for that.

Tsuji spun around instantly detecting the voice as one Fuji Syusuke. "Oh, hello Fuji-sempai." She said rather sadly, knowing him he was probably going to drag her into some sadistic scheme.

Fuji chuckled "Saa, didn't I tell you to stop referring to me so formally? Never mind that though, I just thought you should know I saw Mitsu-chan with a _boy_ today."

Tsuji immediately jumped "Say whaaaaat! Mitsu-sempai with a _boy_! Who is he! She's supposed to tell her best friend things like this!"

Fuji smiled a bit wider "No one I've ever seen before, maybe he goes to a different school," he mused.

"Did you see where she went Fuji-sempai? Auugh, Mitsu-sempai did you forget to get the best friend sign of approval?" Tsuji said slightly spazzing.

"Mmm, well yes I did, she was heading off toward where Hyotei is if memory serves me right." Fuji replied.

"Alright then! I'll track her down and confront her than," Tsuji said about to run off.

"Well I was thinking we could go more covert, confrontation will get us nowhere with someone like Mitsu-chan. I say something more . . . Inui style," Fuji put in stopping her.

Tsuji gave him a weird look "Since when is there a _we_ notice the emphasis, and Inui style, as in like _stalking_ her?"

Fuji nodded "Of course to both of your questions, I want to see where this goes and stalking seems like the best approach."

"Fine you can come," Tsuji relented "But since when is stalking someone a good approach?" she added under her breath while following Fuji off to where he had seen Mitsu and this _boy_, yes it is important enough to get italicized.

It had been over an hour and nothing interesting had happened, they had found Mitsu and the _boy_, a tall brunette with gray eyes, but they didn't do anything other than get off the train close to Hyotei and head into the city, where our current stalkers, armed with cameras followed. It wasn't until they decided to have lunch at a small café something happened, and not necessarily something good. And as the two stalkers were quite hungry themselves they decided to have lunch at the same place, just farther away but they could still see them.

"Hey, Fuji-sempai, can you see what they're doing?" Tsuji asked the tensai sitting in front of her.

"Not clearly but," Fuji started but was cut off by another voice.

"Aniki! What the heck are you doing here?" and lo and behold it was the younger Fuji brother, and Mizuki but no one ever cares about him.

"Ah, hello Yuuta, what a pleasant surprise, but I could ask the same to you. What are you doing here when you could have come to your aniki if you wanted to go out?" Fuji replied albeit a bit sadly and of course ignoring Mifuki, or was it Mizuki, oh well no one cares.

Mizuki having enough of being forgotten (get used to it) decided to jump in "We're out collecting data, and what are you doing? Out on a date?"

Tsuji promptly slammed her head into the table, Yuuta turned red, and Fuji . . .well he was Fuji. "No we are not!" Tsuji protested against the accusation "We were following a friend of mine who is over-" she turned and saw the table Mitsu and the _boy_ were in was empty "Shiznaps! We lost them we gotta go!" she exclaimed throwing some cash on the table and dashing off dragging Fuji behind her.

"Saa, looks like we have to cut this meeting short. See you soon Yuuta," Fuji smiled serenely at his little brother and shot a glare at Mizuki, come on who wouldn't glare at the person who taught your beloved (coughonesidedcough) younger brother a dangerous tennis move.

Soon enough they found themselves at the local street tennis courts. Where It appeared that the duo the other duo was following had gone into a flower shop and didn't look like they would be out anytime soon. Deciding to watch some of the matches going on as they had not brought their own rackets the two found that some fellow Seigaku members were playing. Or to be more specific Momoshiro, Ryoma, and Inui.

Tsuji and Fuji walked up to them "What are you guys doing here?" Tsuji questioned.

"Playing, what does it look like?" Momo replied

"I was dragged," that was Echizen

"Gathering data on other opponents," and there was our favorite stalker, sorry I ,mean data master.

"Go figure," Tsuji sweatdropped.

After Momo's match ended a minute later the group decided to chill while filling each other in.

"So let me get this straight," Momo said after Fuji explained the situation "You two are stalking Mitsu-sempai and this _boy_ out of curiosity and overprotectiveness? I thought stalking was Inui's job?"

Fuji shrugged "That's the gist of it."

Inui scribbled furiously in his notebook "It seems that Ichihana-san will be in the shop for at least another 15-20 minutes gauging at how deep in conversation she is with the owner, she doesn't even have any flowers picked out yet."

"Well at least we won't have to worry about timing," Tsuji sighed, they had gained nothing from the quest so far.

Ryoma simply pulled down his cap and looked cool. Well as cool as you can look while surrounded by 2nd and 3rd years. Scratch that he's the Prince of Tennis he does what he wants.

"Ore-sama is to good for the lowly tennis players here," came a voice from another court. Everyone tried to hide their happiness at the thought of the great Atobe being here, note the sarcasm. Que the simultaneous groan of annoyance.

"Great, now we have to deal with _him_ this day keeps on getting better and better," Tsuji said rubbing her temples. "You know what screw this, Mitsu-sempai is leaving now so I'm going to follow her, good luck dealing with the Monkey King." She waved before making a break for it Fuji following, leaving our three unfortunate leftovers to deal with Atobe.

Surprisingly after leaving the flower shop with a bunch of unrecognizable flowers in hand Mitsu and the _boy_ took a train to Kanagawa, bewildering both Tsuji and Fuji as neither of them thought Mitsu knew anybody in Kanagawa and to go with a boy. Needless to say they were quite confused. They soon realized it was getting later, so they hoped they could find something out before having to leave.

Mitsu and the _boy_ soon stopped at a place that surprised the two stalkers, a hospital. Following the two of them inside and after they left the reception desk our stalkers asked what room Mitsu was going to under the lie they were meeting her there, and if that didn't work Fuji would find out being the genius he is.

While walking through the halls Tsuji caught sight of a familiar seaweed looking head of hair and called out rather reluctantly "Akaya is that you?"

Turning the second year ace bounded over happy to see his old friend in person again. Fuji on the other hand was not so pleased, and inwardly cursed his luck today, running into two people he had a pretty nasty grudge against in one day can do that to a person.

"Kaed! What are you doing here?" Akaya asked curious as to why his friend was in Kanagawa at a hospital and didn't think to contact him.

Tsuji scratched her head awkwardly "Er, well were following Mitsu-sempai around and she came here. So are you here for Yukimura-san?"

Akaya nodded, "The whole team is here. Dang it! The whole team is here! Sanada-fukubuchou is going to kill me for being late!" he freaked and ran off in the direction the original duo was heading in.

Fuji decided now was a good time to speak up "Saa, Tsuji-chan we should get going."

"Oh, right," Tsuji said continuing down the hallway where they saw Mitsu and the _boy_ standing in front of a door. The stalked to looked up surprised to see the stalkers.

"Uh, Tsuji-chan what are you doing here with Fuji-kun?" Mitsu asked.

Fuji sent Tsuji a look that said 'see she calls me Fuji-kun why don't you?', dismissing it Tsuji answered " Well I want to know why you're in a hospital with a _boy_ I've never seen before."

Mitsu blinked letting the info sink in then burst into laughter "Y-you think that me and him! Hahah! N-no way this is my cousin Kou, we were here visiting his sick mother."

Tsuji's jaw dropped and then proceeded to knock her head into the wall. Fuji however just smiled, of course he knew all along he's a _tensai_ after all, but as for his reasons for dragging Tsuji into a wild goose chase, the world may never know. Wait let me rephrase that the world _doesn't_ want to know.

Eventually everything was sorted out after the revelation and Mitsu asking if they were on a date to which Tsuji replied "Who stalks people on dates?!". Mitsu and her cousin left smiling, Fuji left as well still smiling as if he had a secret agenda (which he probably does), and bid a still slightly annoyed\flabbergasted Tsuji, who in turn met up with Akaya. Who then proceeded to give a detailed introduction of the rest of the Rikkaidai team. And after she found herself getting hounded by Marui to give him some of her sweets next time she made them (one of several secret hobbies of hers) and finding a rival\friend\partner in Niou after Akaya spilled the beans it was her who rigged the tar and feathers to fall on him and make the video filled with embarrassing photos (she isn't called a blackmailer for nothing!), last year to get back at him for the numerous pranks he pulled on Akaya. Sadly for her again though she was then dragged around town for the rest of the evening. Poor Tsuji, gets dragged everywhere, first baited into stalking her friend by a sadistic genius and the by her friend and slightly dysfunctional team. A picture perfect moment wouldn't you say?

**A\N: Again feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: I have no idea what this is. I was just browsing a bunch of parodies and decided to take a crack at it.**

**Photo 3: A Mary-Sue? **

Eien was very, very stressed today. Reason, unknown. It showed especially during practice after school, she kept on mumbling about the internet and burning her eyes out. Tsuji being the good friend she is decided to question her about it.

"Eh, Eien-sempai, are you okay? You seem kinda off today," Tsuji said walking up to her teammate.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening, I have seen the worst writing imaginable, so many grammer mistakes, terrible characters, scary heroine. . . As much as I really don't care for the guys they're in grave danger!" Eien freaked then went back to mumbling and taking stress out on the poor victimized tennis balls.

Tsuji mildly creeped at her extremely out of character sempai, backed away slowly and went back to practicing.

Meanwhile on the boys courts everything was going normally, Tezuka was a rock, Inui was taking data, Oishi was worrying over some 2nd year's minor injury, Taka was "burning", Eiji was jumping around, Fuji was smiling, Kaidoh was arguing with Momo, and Echizen was drinking Ponta. So yeah normal day (if you can call it normal). That is until some crazy chick in a very revealing outfit ran into the courts and glomped poor Fuji. Since the boys were so popular it was to be expected, at least one obsessive fan a week tries to kidnap a regular or something on that line.

So this seems normal as well, it's not. The girl was extraordinarily beautiful. Long, magenta locks, deep green eyes that seemed to change from green to blue to gold in a second, perfect full pink lips, and pale skin, set off on a perfect hourglass figure. All in all she was perfect nothing marring her beauty. She was a goddess on earth, seriously models, love goddesses, and the like would kill to be her. Even old men with wives would dump them to be with did the regulars care? Nope, not one bit. After stopping and glancing for a moment they all went back to doing whatever they were doing before. Except Fuji who was quite uncomfortable with this strange girl hanging off him.

Now being the nice person he is, Fuji gently pushed the girl off of him. The girl in turn scowled, but that didn't subtract from her perfection, creepy huh?

In a voice as smooth and sweet as honey with a natural melody that would make Choutarou and Yuki jealous spoke "Syusuke why would you do that to your fiancée?"

Everyone then had their own rather funny reactions. The 1st and 2nd years not on the regulars seemed to get what was happening and ran for their sanity leaving the regulars to deal with her. Momo and Kaidoh stopped arguing to stare with their jaws dropped, Taka dropped his racket, Eiji froze, Oishi nearly fainted, Echizen did a spit take, Inui scribbled in his book, and Tezuka's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before going back to a neutral look. And Fuji's eyes snapped open before closing again and tried to create some distance between the strange girl and himself.

"F-fuji-sempai, y-y-ou're engaged!" Momo exclaimed voicing the question everyone was thinking.

Fuji looked rather distraught "But I'm not! I don't even know her!"

The girl smiled a perfect blinding smile "Of course you do Syusuke," Fuji flinched at the sound of his first name being used "My name is Aiko Amazing Sparkle Shizuka Koori Ai Haru Super Perfect. . ." and this went on for about five minutes, during which the regulars attempted to escape and failed.

"What the heck is up with this girl~nya?" Eiji questioned holding up Oishi who had a mini stroke at the thought of marrying so young.

Inui pushed up his glasses "Probability of her being the creature known as a Mary-Sue 99.99 percent."

"And a Mary-Sue is what?" Kaidoh said out of his stupor.

"Mada mada dane sempai. You don't know what that is?" Echizen said.

"Mary-Sue, a seemingly perfect character, usually made by amateur fanfiction writers to fufill their own fantasies. Always seems to have at least one of the following: Perfect looks, tragic past, to strong abilities, saved by a love interest, multiple males fall for her, long name, and no flaws." A female voice said. Turning the regulars found the voice to be Tsuji's who was walking up to them.

"Furikaze-san, what are you doing here? Don't you have practice?" Taka asked wondering why she was over here.

She shrugged "I did but your other club members ran over screaming about something terrible and Eien-sempai was mumbling about something like this so I decided to investigate. Somehow this doesn't really surprise me, considering your popularity in fanfiction, more than 20,000 stories and counting."

Momo looked at her oddly "Did you just break the fourth wall?"

"Who cares there's a Mary-Sue here logic doesn't matter."

"Data doesn't lie!" Inui exclaimed defending his style.

"Speaking of which what was the other 0.01 percent sempai?" Echizen asked.

"Oh, that, I was just hoping we were hallucinating," Inui admitted.

Tezuka finally spoke up "That's fine and all but how do we get rid of her? She's disrupting practice."

"I don't know," Inui said at a loss.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I am _not_ a Mary-Sue! And this is not in my script!" Aiko (let's just call her that for now) exclaimed. "You're all supposed to love me! But I chose Syusuke so now you all hate him and your team is messed up so I leave to Hyotei where I beat the team and Keigo proposes but I refuse and go to Rikkai where I save Seiichi and kiss him but I realize I love Tezuka but Syusuke wants be back so unable to decide I commit suicide because my parents abuse me as well so all of you commit suicide to be with me but I come back to life and so do you where I choose and marry Syusuke."

Tsuji coughed into her fist in an effort to conceal her snickers "I didn't know you guys were in love you should be telling your friend these things," as much as she hated Sues the opportunity for blackmail and teasing was too good to pass up. "Make sure to invite all the ahem, ones not good enough to your wedding _Syusuke_," she said mockingly, getting back at him for everything he did to her.

"I thought you were on _my_ side Tsuji-chan," Fuji said still trying to get away from the clutches of the Sue sorry I mean _Aiko_.

"Did she just say all that in one breath?" Kaidoh questioned taken aback.

"Inui! How do we get rid of her? This is taking up time," Tezuka commanded annoyed that this _girl_ would accuse them of such things.

Inui flipped through his book "We could try flames," he suggested "Most Sues are defeated when their stories get flamed a lot."

"Good idea let's try!" Momo cried out happy for a solution "Uh. . . does anyone have a lighter or matches?"

"Hoi I have one!" Eiji smiled jumping up after laying a passed out Oishi down.

"Why the heck would Eiji have a lighter?" Taka wondered as Eiji passed it to Momo.

"Awesome! Fuji-sempai toss the Sue over here!" he hollered to his sempai.

"Eh? Okay then," Fuji said happy to get the clingy Sue off him and pushed her into the line of fire.

"Eeek! Syusuke help me!" Aiko exclaimed burning up. Fuji simply smiled sadistically in return happy to be rid of her.

Inui stepped up to the burning Sue and dumped a pitcher of highly flammable Inui Juice on her and smiled, glasses glinting "High powered Inui Juice perfect for burning things." Everyone backed up about 10 meters with the exception of Fuji who was still watching the burning Sue happily. After the Sue was reduced to nothing the regulars and Tsuji danced around for a bit in triumph well except for Tezuka and Echizen because they're killjoys.

"Oi! Stop dancing and get back to practice!" Tezuka once again commanded "No one is to speak of this ever again."

Just then Fuji's phone dinged signaling a text picking it up he read the strange message aloud "It's from Yuuta. 'Aniki! I can't believe I'm messaging you but I have no choice there's some insane girl here claiming to be my fiancée help! Wait just send Tsuji-chan!'" Fuji pouted a bit after reading the last part of his little brother's text.

Tsuji smacked her forehead "Why is it always me!" surprisingly enough her phone went off twice making everyone look toward her. She shrugged and read over the messages before sweat-dropping and reading the texts out loud. "This one's from Akaya,"

"You mean that Kirihara person! He hurt Tachibana-san!" Momo exclaimed surprised at why he would have her number.

Tsuji rolled her eyes before replying and reading the text "I lived in Kanagawa before coming to Tokyo, Momo-kun, we know each other from a while ago. On another note Akaya sent me this 'Kaed! There's some crazy girls here claiming that we're going to get married and they won't leave! Get over here and get them away from us!' with a sad and panicked face at the end."

Inui pushed up his glasses "It seems both St. Rudolph and Rikkaidai have the same problem as us. Who sent the other message?"

Tsuji looked down at her phone "Uh, Choutarou, from Hyotei he said 'Um sorry to be a bother but some girl just came to the courts and beat everyone so I think everyone's pride has been destroyed. What's worse is she's saying something about a 'script' and how we should love her so uh help please?'. "

Momo looked to Tsuji "Is there some second year conspiracy I don't know about?"

"Fshhhuu, stupid peach. Why would there be a conspiracy?" Kaidoh said back to him.

"I didn't ask you Viper!" Momo shot back starting another argument.

Eiji blinked "So we, St. Rudolph, Rikkaidai, and now Hyotei have the same Sue problem?"

"It appears so," Fuji said back to normal "Do we help Rikkaidai and Hyotei? Because that girl is not good enough for my Yuuta so I'm heading off now to get rid of the problem. Ja!" The rest backed away from him and let the tensai leave to _get rid of_ the problem.

"I just told them fire gets rid of them that should be good enough," Tsuji said heading back to the girl's courts to tell the boy's tennis club members that it was safe.

Tezuka sent the regulars a glare "Well? Get back to practice, 30 laps." Que the groan from the regulars minus Fuji who was torturing a Sue and Oishi who was still passed out.

The next day they received word that Akaya and Niou had too much fun with the fire and nearly burned down part of the school and Atobe was sulking about losing still. Meanwhile Mitsu, Yuki, and Amai had been exterminating Mary-Sues in the rest of the schools. Tsuji who had managed to get photos of Aiko and Fuji soon developed them and started plotting.

Woe is the Sue. You can be sure the regulars of all the teams don't want to go through _that_ again. But who cares what they think! Let's torture them some more!

**A\N: Okay that's a wrap and hope you enjoyed. Feedback and ideas for events are appreciated. If you want to see more of any of my Ocs or the canon characters just leave a review or PM me I like knowing what you guys think of everything! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Photo 4: Why Inui should not be let anywhere near a blender**

It was a dark and stormy night. . .Well that's how it's supposed to go if you're going for big and dramatic which we are but in reality it was a calm, serene night with a good view of the stars. But anyway enough with the scenery and on with the plot (even though there is none). Deep in the depths of his maze-like basement a certain data master tennis player was standing over a table shadowed in a very movie-like way. Okay who wrote this script! Ahem, moving on our favorite juice maker was standing over the shadowed table glasses glinting in the low lighting, evil smile in place as he held up his latest concoction (whose name will not be mentioned until later) in a very mad scientist way, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he started laughing manically, but that would be too OOC. "I have done it! This will enhance performance by 150 %! Muhahahahahaha!" Ooookay, scratch what I said earlier Inui just did the laugh. Anyone else getting déjà vu from the Frankenstein movie with the creepy scientist going 'It's alive! It's alive!' Yep that's what comes to mind but we all know how _that_ worked out in the end. Maybe Inui just went insane from being around the fumes? That's my guess but to spare you from some very boring and repetitive monologue let's use a timeskip to the next day at Seigaku!

The regulars were currently running their extra 40 laps due to the practice time they had missed because of a particular Mary-Sue incident. So as one would expect they were all very tired at the end desperate for a drink. Inui being the good teammate he is was waiting at the end juice in hand for the one coming in last. Now no one wanted to face the terrible Inui Juice so per usual they all sped up not wanting to face it. With the exception of Fuji, who liked the juice but liked seeing people suffer more.

After the run was over Inui looked down at his stopwatch and smiled. "You were all 0.1 seconds to slow, now to help with this problem I have a new batch of juice made."

Momoshiro tried running, Kaidoh "Fshuuu'ed", Oishi was terror stricken, Eiji gagged, Taka gulped, Tezuka was a statue, Fuji smiled, and Echizen tugged on his cap nervously.

Inui held up the pitcher of multi-colored juice that looked suspiciously like it had arsenic and crayon wax in it. "Inui Hyper Remix Penal-tea Enough To Make Fuji Pass Out with Ginseng and Turtle Blood Ultimate Aozu," he pushed up his glasses "Guaranteed to enhance physical and mental capabilities as well as give any much needed nutrients, try some."

"Erm, sempai what did you put in there?" Kaidoh asked trying to delay the juice from reaching his mouth from its place in the cup.

"My secret but I can tell you it's all perfectly blended together," Inui said looking positively evil.

"Maa, maa, it's probably fine," Fuji said smiling. Fuji. . . did you not catch the Fuji Pass Out part in the name! He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip, his eyes flashed open revealing surprised cerulean irises and he promptly excused himself. After watching that the other regulars were much more worried about their own fates.

Deciding to get it done and over with Momo, Kaidoh, and Eiji quickly gulped the liquid down, choked, and passed out on the spot. Oishi freaked a bit and vainly tried waking them up. Taka had started backing away before being caught by Inui and Tezuka and Echizen kept poker faces despite worrying for their future health.

Taka and Oishi after getting stared down by Inui choked down the substance before fainting.

Turning to the last remaining regulars Inui grinned "Well?"

Taking the lead as buchou Tezuka hesitantly took a small sip flinched inwardly and finished off the cup before heading home to puke in private.

Echizen noticing he was the only one left looked up at Inui and said "Mada mada dane sempai." And took a drink. Eyes widening the super rookie coughed and blacked out leaving Inui standing over the bodies of the defeated tennis players.

And this my friends is why you don't let Inui anywhere near a blender.

**A\N: *Hangs head in shame* It's so short! I'm sorry I know the other chapters are close to 2000 words but this one… I really couldn't drag it on so consider this a short. As always feedback and ideas are welcomed. But this story won't be updated as frequently because I recently started up a new PoT story. Oh and before I forget check out HodgePodge97's contest. It is a Yu-gi-oh GX crossover contest and the series you can crossover are pretty funny for one, so check it out. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Photo 5: Valentine's Day (coughNightmarecough) Special!**

Ah, Valentine's Day the day where love rules all. It was a beautiful sunny day to go along with all the love in the air. But then again it really does matter who you ask. If you were to ask Tezuka he would say "Get to practice."

If you asked Inui he would just push up his glasses and scribble in his notebook mumbling something about good data and look absolutely evil.

Whereas if you asked Momo he would go on about how this day was good for free food.

Continuing on Eiji would be all the more hyper and try to keep his fans happy, Taka would be embarrassed until someone gave him a racket and he went into Burning! Mode, Oshi was fretting about possible injuries sustained from pushy fans, Echizen didn't care, Kaidoh "Fshuu'ed", and Fuji looked downright sadistic.

Now the girls' point of view was quite different. Eien was on the team's case about beating the boys, Mitsu thought it was a cute holiday, Yuki was hiding in the bathroom, Amai was giddy, and Tsuji . . . was attempting to play sick in order to avoid the anticipated scheme she would no doubt get dragged into, all the while trying to work out what she was going to do about Choutarou's birthday.

Sadly for everyone this chaos lasted throughout the day and straight into practice. And when I say everyone I mean _everyone_. Yuki and Amai were getting S.O.S calls from some old friends from Yamabuki, Eien was on Seigaku crowd control, the boys (all of them) had to cut practice short because of the major problem the fans had created, and Tsuji was trying to simultaneously balance Akaya's complaints and calming a very depressed Choutarou (he thought everyone forgot his birthday because of the holiday, Shishido, the Hyotei team, his family, and Tsuji didn't though!) over the phone, all while doing her best to avoid a plotting Fuji and Inui.

Mitsu on the other hand was able to go through volleyball practice without a hitch. This left all the others to deal with some very Valentine's Day aroused fangirls\boys in a rare case.

**With Seigaku**

"I can't believe we are actually running and hiding from those girls," Momo said from behind a trashcan.

"Well we are," Inui stated "And probably will be until those girls get tired."  
"I'm just glad it's not like last year that was terrible," Oishi said.

Eiji glared at Inui "If I remember correctly that was your fault Inui~nya!"

Inui pushed up his glasses "I don't deny that but it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was!" Everyone yelled at him, well except Tezuka who is a rock and Echizen who had no idea what they were talking about.

This unfortunately drew the attention of the stalkers/mob/fans that were nearby and caused our tennis playing heroes to start running for their sanity again.

**With Hyotei**

"Everyone forgot my birthday again," said Choutarou hanging his head in sadness.

"Well we would celebrate but we're kinda busy running right now Choutarou!" Shishido said while running with the rest of the regulars, grabbing the second year as they passed by.

Atobe flipped his head "Why are we running from them? They should be awed by Ore-sama's presence alone."

Oshitari sent him an apprehensive look "Do you _want_ to keep your purity?"

"Well," Atobe started.

"Gah! Speed up they're gaining on us!" Gakuto cried.

**With Rikkaidai**

Just like the past two teams (and probably all the others) Rikkaidai was currently running for various things. Well except Marui who had to be dragged away from the bait in the form of his beloved sweets and Yukimura who is _Yukimura_ so no questions there, oddly enough the captain seemed quite content watching his regulars sprinting more than Sanada usually had them do, and do it _willingly_, again except Marui. "Hmm," Yukimura thought to himself "Maybe I should have them do this more often."

Also exempt from the "running for their purity/life/sanity" thing was Sanada who was doing it for training and Yanagi who was collecting data. Anyone else find it odd that both Inui and Yanagi seem to be completely _fine_ with letting their team be chased down by insane fans? And be completely safe themselves? Wow, what great friends they are.

"Well seaweed head? What did your friend say?" Niou asked the junior running next to him.

"I told you not to call me that!" Akaya fumed "But she picked up, told me not to run to her house like a few years ago, told me to tell Marui-sempai that she just gave him all of her leftovers, said she had enough things to worry about already, and then hung up on me."

Yagyuu turned his head toward Akaya "Kirihara-kun, do you perhaps complain about everything to her that you don't already do to us?"

"No!" Akaya defended.

Marui popped a bubble and then spoke "Why'd you guys have to drag me away? Did you see how much free food I was getting?" he whined.

Jackal shook his head "It's for your own good." This caused Marui to sigh heavily and resume chewing on his gum.

"Tch, I don't see why we can't just use the old pitfall trick," Niou stated.

"Niou," Sanada said sternly "Please don't cause any unnecessary trouble for other students and the school."

"Fine," mumbled out Niou.

The Rikkai regulars then resumed running in silence. Poor, poor, tennis players, sadly for them but amusing for us, this happens pretty much every year. It amazes me that they don't just skip school or something if they don't want to get mobbed. They don't even hide in the boy's bathroom for goodness sakes! Where is their common sense? I really do feel bad for Choutarou though, everyone forgets his birthday because of Valentine's Day. Surprisingly enough it _wasn't_ complete chaos, maybe they really did get rid of _that_ problem. Oh don't know what I mean? Well you should all see soon enough.

**A/N: Short chapter is short. But I'll make up for it soon! So yeah in the next few chapters or so you should see a "Photo" that details what happened 'last year' for the characters. And probably a few birthday chapters if I can fit them in. Well that's it for now hope you enjoyed and remember feedback is appreciated and ideas welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Photo 6: We're innocent!**

Niou was suspicious as soon as he walked through the door of the general store. People were giving him weird looks and some ducked behind the walls lining the aisles. Continuing on his way picking up snacks, gum (for a certain self-proclaimed tensai), and sodas for the group waiting outside as well as himself. After accidentally bumping into a young woman who gave a quick bow and a stuttered apology, the trickster was even _more_ suspicious.

Making his way over to the counter to pay the clerk started sweating and mumbling to himself.

"L-look I d-don't want any trouble," the clerk stuttered out.

"I don't want any trouble either," Niou replied with a raised eyebrow while reaching into his pocket. The clerk if anything started shaking. "What the heck?" Niou thought to himself "As much as pulling a prank right now would be fun Yagyuu and the brat would be on my case about taking too long."

"Besides," Niou added while handing over payment "Even if I wanted trouble I don't have time to set anything up~puri."

At this the clerk hesitantly took the money from Niou's hand and breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out the door.

The first to notice Niou's arrival was a slightly hyperactive twit by the name of Marui Bunta. "Oi! Niou did you get my gum?"

Niou sighed "Yes I got your gum and everyone else's things too. But the people in the store were acting really strange. I'm sure I never tricked anyone in this area before though."

"Uh, Niou-sempai why are you still wearing your ski mask? We aren't skiing anymore." Akaya inquired.

Realization dawned on the group as soon as the words left Akaya's mouth.

"Are those. . .Sirens?" Jackal asked to no one in particular.

"I believe they are sirens," Yagyuu clarified "Niou-kun even if you didn't plan this I think the people inside the store thought you were a criminal because of the mask."

"So," Marui mused "Should we start running?"

Niou whacked his friend on the back of the head "Duh you bubble blowing idiot! Of course we run!"

"That would be the best course of action, if we got caught even if we are innocent it could ruin us," Yagyuu added in.

"You mean we could get arrested!" Akaya exclaimed.

"Well maybe not _that_," Jackal said trying to calm the second year.

"Either way if Yukimura-buchou or Sanada-fukubuchou finds out we're screwed," Marui stated.

"What are we waiting for then~puri? Let's get out of here, because if we get caught you guys are _not_ pinning this all on me," Niou said hightailing it out of there with the rest of the group following close behind.

Cries of "We're innocent!" could be heard from a certain seaweed haired player throughout the run.

Well, well, well, the trickster has finally become a criminal. I think we all saw that one coming. Okay so _technically_ he didn't, but the cops were still called on him! And to think this all started with a simple ski trip.

**A/N: Sorry for shortness. And I got this from a commercial, nuff' said.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay I know that I started putting these at the end but this one needs to be at the top. This is not going to be humor like the other ones, life is not always happy so to make it more realistic I'll occasionally be putting more serious minded or sad ones in. This one is going to be more geared toward Tsuji and Akaya's relationship as friends, I figured I should show the whole backstory on how they met and stuff so there won't be any plot holes in the other chapters. Well that's about it, keep reading for the actual chapter. Note: Flashbacks are in italics.**

**Photo 7: Make it Last**

It was a warm spring day in Kanagawa, perfect weather to take a walk. Taking advantage of the day off of practice a brunette second year girl had decided to make a trip out to her old home for memories' sake. Sighing contentedly as she walked past the local tennis courts she walked a little farther until she reached a familiar bench and sat down, leaning against the backing. She let a smile cross her lips as she reminisced on everything that had happened here. The memories played through her head like a video, a tennis ball, and apologizing voice, and an unforgettable head of seaweed-like hair. Smirking to herself the girl recalled some more recent events. That was until a familiar voice brought her out of her daydreams.

"What are you doing here Kaed?"

Blinking Tsuji gave her long-time friend a small smile "Akaya, what a coincidence I was just thinking of when we first met."

Akaya strolled over taking a seat next to the female "So your just here for one of your memory walks or something? Geez, it seems like those are the only reason you come to Kanagawa these days. You don't come by here just to hang out like you used to, and if you do your always with the Seigaku regulars. Did you forget about me that easy?"

Tsuji gave a snort "Course' not Akaya. But I know we've both been pretty busy these days," she turned to give him a smirk "Besides I heard that the demon has taken a liking to an angel recently."

"Wh-where did you here that from!" Akaya spluttered out, skin tingeing pink.

"Niou and Marui-kun," she shrugged.

"I told you to not listen to anything they say!" Akaya exclaimed "And since when are you on friendly speaking terms with them!?"

"Since you introduced us," Tsuji answered

Akaya groaned, his senpai-tachi could be so tricky sometimes!

"So who's the lucky girl?" Tsuji asked out of nowhere.

"I already told you not to listen to them!" Akaya cried.

"But you didn't deny there was a girl," Tsuji pointed out.

"I thought you were my best friend," Akaya grumbled "You shouldn't turn into Niou-senpai with this."

Tsuji chuckled lightly at his expression "Exactly. I am your best friend. That means I have all rights to tease you, match make you, and approve all possible girlfriends."

"Kaeeeed," Akaya whined "Quit teasing I get it and there is no girl!"

"Whatever you say seaweed head. Whatever you say," Tsuji said.

Akaya let out a breath happy his friend had dropped the subject. "So," he started "You were remembering our first meeting?"

Tsuji nodded "Yep, I doubt I'd be able to forget _that_."

Akaya flinched a little at the memory "Yeah, sorry bout' that."

_A 7-year old Tsuji was sitting on a bench close to the tennis courts and under a maple tree waiting impatiently for her older sister. Just as she was about to get up and look for her late aniki, something small and hard came into contact with her head. Reflexively rubbing her head while mumbling some small "ow's" she bent down to pick up what had hit her, a neon green ball. Tsuji looked at it oddly not knowing where it had come from. That was until a young male's voice reached her ears._

_ "Oi! Can I have my tennis ball back?"_

_ The young girl looked toward the voice and was met with the sight of a boy about her age with curly seaweed colored hair running toward her waving his arm like a lunatic._

_ Upon reaching her the boy bent down with his hands on his knees panting lightly "Can I have that ball you have back?"_

_ Tsuji blinked "Sure, but this thing hurts."_

_ The boy's head shot up "Did I hit you? I am so sorry about that!"_

_ "It's fine," Tsuji said "This is yours right? What is it anyway?"_

_ Taking the ball back the boy looked surprised at her question "You don't know what this is? It's a tennis ball. You know the ball used in tennis, the best sport ever."_

_ Shaking her head Tsuji replied "Sorry, never heard of it."_

_ The boy gasped "Never heard of it?! Come with me I'll show you how amazing it is." He declared grabbing Tsuji's wrist dragging her to the tennis courts._

_ "Hey let go of me! My sister could be back any minute!" Tsuji protested._

_ "Don't worry about it they're just down this way, not to far I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind me showing someone the greatness of tennis." The boy said still dragging her._

_ "Well the least you could do is tell me who you are seaweed head. My sister says to never go anywhere with strangers. So tell me who you are and we won't be strangers," Tsuji said firmly._

_ The boy paused for a minute and turned to face the girl with a slightly stupid but arrogant grin on his face "My name is Kirihara Akaya and I'm going to be the best tennis player of all time." He announced._

_ "Okay than seaweed head," Tsuji said smiling slightly._

_ "Oi! My name is Ki-ri-ha-ra A-ka-ya," the now named boy spelled out "Not seaweed head! And I think you should tell me who you are too or I'm calling you Kaed. It's only right."_

_ Tsuji giggled bit at his personality "I do suppose it's only right that I introduce myself," Tsuji said "Well Kirihara-kun," she started actually using his name "I'm Tsuji Sumiko."_

_ Akaya tilted his head, "Nahhh, I'm calling you Kaed. You were under a maple tree and Sumiko is too long."_

Present time Tsuji smiled at the thought "If I remember correctly you showed me how to play tennis and we lost track of time and my sister nearly called the police to find me."

Akaya grinned with her "Yeah, I remember that. And you wouldn't stop calling me seaweed head!"

"It fit better at the time!" Tsuji defended.

"We were kids! Of course you thought it fit better but I think you jinxed me because Niou-sempai won't stop calling me that now," Akaya complained.

"Not my fault you have such seaweed-like hair. Plus _you_ always call me Kaed," Tsuji said.

"Guess you're right," Akaya drifted off "Hey," he said looking her in the eye "It's been what six years since we became friends? And we've been through so much together, but it seems like we've been drifting apart lately. What do you think is going to happen?"

Tsuji sighed and leaned back gazing at the sky "I honestly don't know. But I do think that recently we have been getting farther apart. That's how the world works though, friends are going to come and go, but we're still going to have the memories and photos of this time. I know I could never forget you, or any of the other tennis regulars, from all the schools. Even if I would rather forget some of them," Tsuji trailed off.

"True," Akaya agreed "I know I could never forget everyone. But who would you rather forget? I thought you were friends with most of them."

"Ehhh," Tsuji said thinking back to some past experiences "Look I'll tell you but you cannot ever tell them, ever. I would rather forget Fuji-sempai and Yukimura-san."

Needless to say Akaya was baffled "Why would you want to forget them!"

Tsuji shivered "I don't know exactly why but they scare me a lot. And it doesn't help that Fuji-sempai seems to enjoy tormenting me."

"Well okay than Kaed," Akaya said.

"Nice to know," Tsuji said offhandedly.

"Still," Akaya said an edge of sadness creeping into his voice "As everyone is now it seems that we'll all be together though life. That would be nice but once we get out of school we're probably going to split."

"Hmm, well if that ever happens I bet something is going to make everyone come together," Tsuji said "Look, somehow everyone finds each other. I mean look at us we're sitting here together, and you didn't know I was going to be here. What I'm trying to say is, there is something connecting all of us, and as freakin cliché and sappy as it sounds I think it will last."

"Figures you would say something like that," Akaya replied "But it does make a weird kind of sense, whenever something happens everyone goes or finds each other. Like that one time with us I was running randomly from that crazy girl in elementary when we were 10 and somehow ended up at your house."

Tsuji felt a bead of sweat on the back of her head "I remember that one, now that you mention it that was pretty weird."

_Not many things could send Akaya running for his life. But this was an exception, he was being hunted down by a crazy girl who had jumped him on his way home from tennis practice. She had ended up chasing him all around town without stopping now he was lost and tired until he caught sight of a familiar house and ran toward it. He immediately started banging on the door._

_ "Tsuji-chan! Let me in! There's some insane girl after me!"_

_ In his hurried banging he didn't notice the door open and fell on his face inside the house. Tsuji closed the door and looked down at her friend on the ground._

_ "You okay?" She asked._

_ Shaking his head Akaya pushed himself up and breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks for letting me in Tsuji-chan. I don't know what would have happed if you didn't open the door."_

_ "Geez, Akaya-kun. If you have girls chasing after you at this age I would hate to think about what is going to happen in middle and high school."_

"Odd thing you know?" Tsuji asked him "It started with you and now in middle school you have the Seigaku regular's busting and hiding in my house from fangirls. And somehow the guys from other school's close by have taken up the same thing. And now I'm everyone's keeper. Weird thing though, I was never really friends or close with them until I started helping them out with that at first it was a nuisance but everyone has grown on me."

Akaya smiled slightly "At least you managed to find friends after you left Kanagawa."

Tsuji snorted "Friends yes. But they're all male. All of them the only female friends I have are the girls tennis team and the other girls that you met a while back. The other ones are all fangirls with some exceptions, so they either hate me or don't know who the heck I am."

"Oh," Akaya said. Now that he thought about it most of Tsuji's friends _were_ guys.

"I do suppose there are some upsides to having so many guy friends, there's less drama for one," Tsuji said.

"Yeah, but it makes me sad thinking about what's going to happen later. I mean were friends now but you never know," Akaya said.

"The truth in those words is high," Tsuji said "It makes you wonder how long these friendships are going to last. Years, months, days, it's all so strange."

Akaya sat up with a new resolve in his eyes "Than let's make a promise."

Tsuji looked at her old friend questioningly "Promise?"

Akaya nodded "A promise. A _tennis _promise."

Tsuji placed a hand on her tennis bag that she had all but forgotten about during her conversation with Akaya and stood up. "So, a promise over a match?"

Upon arrival at the nearby courts they both brought out their racquets and met at the net. Smiling to each other they crossed their racquets and began their deal.

"You know," Tsuji said "I feel like we've done this before."

"Like déjà vu?" Akaya asked "Whatever we know what to do."

"_**Over this game we promise to never forget."**_

"_**The bonds we've made."**_

"_**We will."**_

"_**Make it last."**_

**A/N: So I lied there was some humor in there. But yeah this was really just insight to Tsuji and Akaya. Sorry to disappoint those looking forward to an amusing chapter. But to make it like actual life as I said before there will be some more serious minded chapters. And I need reader's opinion on this, I showed some of Tsuji's backstory so I need to know if I should show more of it, same goes for my other OCs. Well bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Photo 8: See it happened like this. . .**

Ryoma was sure of one of the following: A) His senpai were going crazy, B) He was going crazy, C) He was dreaming, or D) Inui had spiked the water with some weird juice and he was now hallucinating. All because his senpai were currently hiding in the clubroom for no apparent reason, odd thing was they had all been on their guard more than usual since Valentine's Day. Ryoma was starting to wonder if it had something to do with the "problem" they were talking about at that time. Deciding to get to the bottom of it and not ever let them live it down if it was embarrassing, he headed off toward the clubroom ready to grill them. Not _literally_ though, that would just be gross and disturbing.

"Oi! Senpai!" Ryoma said barging into the clubroom without knocking because he can.

The other regulars all jumped up, shrieked like little girls, and tried and failed miserably to hide behind the chairs they had previously been sitting on. Okay so not _all_ of them not Tezuka (who could see him doing that? Yeah no one), Fuji (who was _still_ smiling), and Inui (who being Inui probably saw it coming).

"O-oh it's just you Echizen," Oishi said, calming down.

"Phew,~nya. I was worried it was _that_," Eiji said.

Ryoma blinked slightly confused "Eh, senpai that's actually why I'm here. You've been acting weird since Valentine's Day and it's kinda creepy."

"So you want to know what happened last year don't you," Inui concluded.

Ryoma nodded curious to what could be so horrible.

"Easy for you to say senpai," Kaidoh said glaring at Momo "I had to spend the entire day with _him_."

"Shut it Viper! It's not like I wanted to do that either!" Momo defended. Turning to Ryoma he started the story as no one else was doing it. "See Echizen it happened like this. . ."

_It was a bright and sunny day, much like the current year's Valentine's Day, fitting ne? The boys were hyped up for chocolate and the girls to give. But a certain data man had other plans for today. See Inui decided with all the raging hormones it would be an excellent chance to get data. The problem for him however was a way to make everyone notably more interesting for the day. So he devised a plan, an evil plan that could possibly rival Fuji in the evil department but we're getting off track. Now Inui being Inui used the fact it was Valentine's Day to his advantage making his little experiment look not so suspicious. His plan? A love letter, a simple love letter somehow managed to crate complete chaos. Now, at first Inui thought about simply leaving it in the lockers but then it might get ignored! So instead he had Momo and Kaidoh deliver them under the pretense of "Be good underclassmen for your female senpai", and that is what triggered the craziness._

_ Bringing the eternal rivals into _anything_ is a terrible idea unless you want an extremely competitive competition on your hands. Inui as smart as he is seems to have forgotten how destructive the two can be when placed in a job at the same time. Wanting to out-do each other per usual the two tried to get to the senpai first, but being so concentrated on trying to trip the other up they ended up crashing into, wait for it, fangirls! And not the nice ones either. Thus being the brain-dead type of fangirls the two first years had the pleasure of bumping into, immediately saw the letters and thought they were addressed to them. So they proceeded to jump Momo and Kaidoh, to get the letters. In the end they did, and managed to tie Momo and Kaidoh together and lock them in a storage closet._

_ After reading the (coincidentally) unnamed letters, the fangirls set to work on kidnapping the oblivious tennis players. The group being together seemed to help the fangirls' case as they jumped all of them at once. But the second year group's fangirl senses were tingling and they managed to make a run for it. _

_ Needless to say, it didn't work out to well. Oishi fainted, Eiji fell off and into a dumpster with the lid closing after falling, Taka was "Burning!" his way through town and crashed into numerous buildings, Fuji lost his balance on a bridge and fell into the river, Inui went with it and collected his data, and Tezuka, locked himself in the clubroom. All the while Momo and Kaidoh were arguing in the closet being stuck in there for the entire night. As such they all learned that insane fangirls were to be avoided and Inui was not to be trusted with any form of 'prank'._

"And that Echizen is why we lock ourselves in here every so often, to avoid having to go through that again," Momo finished,

Ryoma blinked "Senpai, that really isn't that bad."

"That's because that was the censored version Echizen," Oishi said nervously.

Taking in the looks his senpai were giving him Ryoma stayed quiet and walked out the door to practice in order to get his mind off all the possible other events that might have taken place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Photo 9: Hyotei will be the winner! . . .Or not.**

"Hyotei will be the winner! Hyotei will be the winner!" is pretty much all you here from the Hyotei tennis courts. Makes them seem quite confident doesn't it? Don't get me wrong they can usually back it up. Key word in there _usually_, because well, they _did _kind of lose to Seigaku. Twice. Back on track however, the regulars make themselves out to be great and collected. For good reason too, they do have a reputation to uphold. But as is with the rest of the teams, they are hiding some insane events. Take this case back a year ago for example.

"Ahhhh! Yuushi! Help!" Gakuto cried to his blue-haired teammate who was looking at him quizzically.

"Gakuto? What is going on?" Oshitari questioned.

Gakuto just about had a panic attack "I broke Atobe's favorite vase!" he confessed.

"Atobe has a favorite vase?" Shishido asked popping out of nowhere.

"And I broke it!" Gakuto fell to the ground "If he finds out I'm off the team!"

"Gakuto," Oshitari tried "Calm down and tell us the whole story."

Taking a deep breath Gakuto started his story.

"Okay, so I was trying out a couple of new jumps on the way here, and I _accidentally_ screwed on one up. Then when I landed I sort of knocked against the stand where the vase was and knocked it off. And then the vase shattered," he finished.

Oshitari and Shishido shared a glance before turning back toward the hyperventilating acrobat.

"Gakuto," Oshitari began "That vase didn't happen to be the shiny but old looking one in the hall going from the east to south hallways, the one that always had lilies in it, did it?"

"Uhhhhh, I think so," Gakuto answered.

Shishido snorted "Lame, that vase was one of Atobe's most hated vases. Didn't you ever notice him glaring at it a lot?"

Gakuto blinked in confusion and then gawked "So you're telling me he was _glaring_ at the vase and not admiring it?"

Shishido barely stifled a laugh and Oshitari sighed at his teammate's slowness. "Yes, Gakuto that is what we're telling you. Now calm down so you don't cause a scene."

And thus is Gakuto's slowness.

Another incident of note was after the Marui-Jirou match. After dragging Jirou up to the stands Atobe and Sanada engaged in a decisive game of, rock, paper, scissors. Just to decide who actually won since Jirou fell asleep. Needless to say, it didn't work out to well.

"Ore-sama demands a rematch!" Atobe declared getting close to his breaking point. He and Sanada already played five rounds of rock, paper, scissors. And he had lost. _Every single one_.

Sanada was just about ready to slap Atobe, who _clearly_ could not take _any_ kind of loss. "Atobe, you lost, deal with it," he said and walked off, leaving Atobe to fume.

Right after Rikkai left Atobe shouted "Back to practice! We will beat Rikkai Dai!"

At this the other regulars gave various forms of exasperation, with the exception of Kabaji of course.

These are just some of the secret embarrassing moments Hyotei has had. There are much more, don't even get me started on the Yakiniku incident, that one was _really_ bad. Or the time Choutarou somehow _actually_ managed to get a detention (that still remains a mystery), and that epic failure of a snowball fight. . . All in all Hyotei is _not_ always the winner.

**A/N: I am back! Well from my short span of writer's block. Deleting most of my stories helped, **_**Cut!**_** Could have been continued but I didn't feel it. Besides this story is way more fun. Though I am debating on whether or not to make a separate story for the next chapter, divide it into parts, or just make it a really long one-shot. Any suggestions? As always feedback is appreciated! And if anyone just wants to chat send me a PM! Hopefully next chapter's should be length makes up for these really short ones.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Photo 10: The Great Inter-School Mystery!**

Seigaku, Rikkai Dai, Hyotei, and Shitenhouji had just finished a week long training camp together and to celebrate not having to deal with each other for at least a month they decided to throw a party! All was well but some of the tennis players couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. . .

"Sanada, have you seen Akaya recently? I'm worried he's gone and done something with Niou again," Yukimura confided in his long-time friend.

"No, I haven't seen him since everyone split up for the last bit of practice," Sanada answered.

Shiraishi walked up to them with a thoughtful look on his face "Kirihara is missing? Actually Kenya isn't around either and everyone else is here. . ., I think. "

"Hmm, I wonder where they could be," Yukimura mused.

Their answer came in the form of a certain seaweed headed second year who, instead of being M.I.A, burst through the doors screaming. "Buchou! I saw a dead body! We're all gonna die! Save me!"

Shock set around the room. _Dead Body!? _Was what everyone was thinking.

"Akaya," Yukimura stated calmly "please calm down and tell us what made you run in here screaming."

After calming his breathing Akaya started his tale "I already told you there was a dead body! I saw it! I was coming back from the dorm area when, at the entrance to the outside bathrooms, I saw a dead body! And it was someone from the other teams. What was his name again?" Akaya thought out loud scratching his head "Uh, Oti-something or other, Taki-um? I know his name is a country or continent! Egypt? Brazil? Africa? Ken-something?"

"Kenya!" Shiraishi interjected.

"Yeah! That's it!" Akaya exclaimed.

"Wait," Zaizen started slowly "You're telling us that Kenya-sempai is _dead_? I need to start taking notes for my blog."

Koharu smacked Zaizen on the head "Be more caring of your sempai!" he huffed.

Rubbing his head Zaizen mumbled "That was unnecessary. Just like those annoying skits."

Koharu gasped "How can you say that? Is it that I'm not beautiful enough? Is that it?" he started tearing up a bit.

"Don't say that Koharu! You're all I need!" Yuuji cried.

"Oh Yuuji~!"

"Koharu~!"

"Yuuji~!"

"Koha-"

"_Ahem_," everyone else coughed to get the idiot duo's attention to remind them _they were still in the room_.

Atobe looked disgustedly at the two "Ore-sama demands that you two stop that scene of, _affection_. Are you forgetting that your teammate is possibly _dead_?"

Choutarou gasped "Don't say that buchou! That's terrible, death is a big deal! The other Oshitari-san can't be dead!" He started tearing up at the thought of it.

"Calm down Choutarou," Shishido comforted "He's not dead it's probably just a misunderstanding."

"It's not a misunderstanding!" Akaya defended "I know what I saw and what I saw was a dead body! I checked he wasn't breathing!"

Another somewhat awkward silence took hold of the room. Everyone was glancing at each other hoping someone else would talk.

"Saa," Fuji broke the silence "Why don't you show us the body? I've never seen a real dead body before."

"Fuji!" The whole of Seigaku (including the freshmen and girls) shouted.

Chuckling lightly Fuji responded "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that Oshitari might not be dead, we can't trust Kirihara's word, shouldn't we see for ourselves?"

"That is true," Oshitari (Yuushi) said, taking the possibility that his cousin might be _dead_ surprisingly calmly.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Akaya huffed "I'm not _that_ stupid. I can _prove_ what I saw."

Niou grinned "Hey, seaweed head finally admitted he was stupid."

"And we're not ever letting him live it down are we?" Tsuji put in.

"Nope," Marui agreed popping a large green bubble.

Oishi cleared his throat nervously "We should probably check on Oshitari, just to make sure. I mean we can't just leave him out there."

"What are we waiting for? Kirihara lead the way," Shiraishi said.

"Finally," Akaya mumbled, stalking off to where he supposedly saw the 'dead' body of Oshitari Kenya.

Upon arrival at the entrance to the bathrooms the middle school students were met with the sight of the limp, unmoving body of Oshitari Kenya. The Shitenhouji students immediately freaked out and ran up to him, shaking him to try and wake him up, to no avail.

"Ahhhh! Kenya-sempai is really dead! We're all gonna die! Koshimae play me one last game!" Kintarou exclaimed while nearly jumping into Ryoma's arms.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said simply tugging his cap down uncomfortably.

Inui pushed his glasses up after inspecting Kenya. "Did you even check his pulse, breathing, or if his pupils are dilated? If those symptoms don't show he's not dead."

After electing the Shitenhouji, Hyotei, and Seigaku captains to do the checking everyone else backed up.

Shiraishi was up first checking his pupils, he slowly pulled up the eyelid and paled. "His pupils are dilated," he muttered a shadow casting over his eyes.

Atobe was next and putting a tissue in front of Kenya's mouth to see if he was breathing, after a few seconds and no sign of breathing, everyone paled even more, and some even started hyperventilating.

Finally Tezuka held Kenya's wrist checking for a pulse.

Thirty seconds later Momoshiro got impatient "Well buchou?"

Tezuka was silent for a moment before answering "There's no pulse."

Everyone froze where they were standing, not even breathing. Once the information sunk in a few of the more sensitive ones started tearing up.

"S-so he's actually _dead_?" Eiji sniffled.

Yanagi nodded solemnly "It appears so."

"Wait," Inui commanded "He has a pulse and is breathing, it's slow but steady. He's not dead!"

"Huh!?" Everyone jumped.

"Hang on," Niou interrupted the rejoicing tennis players "Even if he's not dead why was he passed out like that?"

"As much as I hate agreeing with any of you he's right," Eien added "How did Oshitari manage to fall into such a deep state of near death?"

"Well, from my calculations we have reason to believe he might have been poisoned," Yanagi supplied. At the mention of 'poison' everyone's eyes drifted to a certain data obsessed juice maker.

"There is a 72% chance you all believe I did it," Inui replied to the unvoiced question "I didn't. There is actually a 45% chance someone in this group did it, a 50% chance a third party did it, and a 5% chance of this happening from natural causes." Inui read off from his book.

"So there might be a killer here!?" Horio squeaked.

"And Kentucky was his first victim?!" Akaya shrieked "What if we're next?"

"He's not dead!" Everyone yelled at the second year ace. "And his name is _Kenya_! Not _Kentucky!_"

Akaya blinked dumbly "Oh."

"Uh not to ruin the mood or anything. But don't you think we should call the police and let them know there is a 50% chance there's a killer on the loose?" Momo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No," Sanada spoke out "If we let them know there is something strange going on here they might close down the tennis clubs for investigation of anyone who might want to harm the members."

Everyone gasped '_No tennis?'_.

"Are you proposing that we figure out this case by ourselves?" Shiraishi asked.

Atobe nodded in approval "This is a good chance for us to improve our skills in other areas. Though first we should split up and look for clues that might lead us to our culprit."

Oshitari raised an eyebrow "I didn't think you had it in you to play detective, Atobe."

"Of course I can," Atobe declared with a wave of his hand "Ore-sama is _king_ after all."

Yukimura having enough of being outshined by Atobe gave a listen-to-me-lesser-beings-smile to everyone who were all chattering amongst themselves, and they immediately shut up. "Now," Yukimura gave a serene smile "how do you think we should split up? We have a lot of ground to cover. The courts, the mess hall, the three floors of the dormitory and the basement, the weight room, bathrooms, administration, and the two unused buildings. Eleven places in all, and there are 34 of us."

"You're counting us too?" Tomoka questioned.

Yukimura looked offended "Of course, you all _are_ a part of Seigaku."

"Somehow I think the count is wrong," Sanada mumbled incoherently.

Atobe looked rather annoyed at how long they were taking and stepped up "Ore-sama demands you all listen to him. This is how the groupings will go: All the captains plus Sanada will take the courts, freshmen will go to the mess hall, Momoshiro and Mukahi will go to the basement, Ootori and Shishido will go to the first floor, Kuwahara and Kabaji will take the second floor, Konjinki, Hitoji, Kaidoh shall go to the third floor, Yanagi and Eien will go to the weight room, Gin, Inui, and Chitose will cover all the bathrooms and small outside structures, Oshitari, Kikumaru, and Oishi will go to the building and the right side Marui, Kirihara, and Tsuji the building next to administration, Niou, Yagyuu, and Fuji will go to administration. The last two groups also get the honor of investigating that creepy abandon house right off the property. Ore-sama is warning all of you right now that we only have until tomorrow at 3 o'clock sharp to figure this out. Dismissed!"

"Don't let your guard down," Tezuka addressed everyone as they split off.

"Do you really think this is the best course of action Atobe?" Shiraishi asked while walking off towards the courts on the other side of the property "But I think we're forgetting something."

Atobe scoffed "Of course it is, the groupings were random but the amount of people depended on how much ground they had to cover. So it was actually quite a thought out plan. I'm sure I didn't forget anything."

"Don't you think we should have left some people to keep watch over Oshitari though?" Yukimura added in "Or at least moved the body somewhere less conspicuous?"

Atobe stopped briefly at the pointing out of his mistake "Well if we do have to call the police we should not touch evidence."

"I keep telling you we forgot something," Sanada said exasperatingly.

"Ore-sama did not forget anything!" Atobe argued.

Tezuka sighed, this was going to be a long night.

.~.

Meanwhile where everyone left Kenya's body, what Atobe had _forgotten_ was standing baffled.

"I can't believe my own buchou forgot about me!" Hiyoshi fumed "Again!"

Zaizen blinked "Come to think of it who are you?"

"Hiyoshi from Hyotei," Hiyoshi replied "Who are you?"

"Zaizen from Shitenhouji," Zaizen said "I didn't even get to actually play in the tournament, Chitose just took over the match."

"Oh," Hiyoshi said "Actually I think we left Jirou asleep in the free room. That explains why we didn't hear someone fanboying over Marui."

"I don't get why we're forgotten so much," Zaizen mumbled "I guess we could just watch Kenya-sempai for now."

"Whatever, if we get bored we could always mess with the others," Hiyoshi said sitting down taking a deck of cards from his pocket "Cards?"

Zaizen took a seat next to his unconscious sempai "Sure."

As this was playing out the most forgotten of the tennis players sulked in a corner crying about how even the others who were forgotten forgot about him. "Even Zaizen forgot! And I'm his fukubuchou!" Kojiro cried into the night.

.~.

**A/N: And cut! Wow that was a pretty long one for me. I've decided to just divide them up into several parts. Honestly this is my favorite idea so far. Tell me what you think! Favs, reviews, and follows are always appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Photo 11: Clue?**

_With the Captains_

"Why do you think whoever did this went after Kenya?" Shiraishi asked the rest of the group poking around the courts, curious to their opinions.

"Hmm, I really don't know. Maybe it was because he wasn't as good as _us_ and isn't unpopular?" Yukimura suggested while bouncing a tennis ball on a stray racket he had found.

"Ore-sama doesn't know," Atobe replied "But the big question is _why_ someone would target the tennis clubs. If I didn't know better I would think it was that ruffian, Akutsu was it?"

"He let his guard down," was all Tezuka said before returning to inspecting the ground, looking for any wayward items.

Yukimura let out a light chuckle "Is that _all_ you say Tezuka? And you're always so stoic, even Inui said you need more flexibility-in your face that is, _smile_ once in a while. Same goes for you Sanada."

Shiraishi sighed and shook his head "I shouldn't have asked. Anyway Atobe, there's nothing here. Something tells me you did this on purpose."

Atobe gave an arrogant grin before explaining his oh-so-brilliant plan. "Of course I did this on purpose. Why should we captains have to do anything, everyone else just listens. Besides it's much more fun being able to watch the others get scared."

"You just want to play a game don't you Atobe?" Sanada stated blandly.

"Well," Atobe looked around at the other captains, "yes I do, might as well get something out of this."

Shiraishi shrugged "What's the harm of playing a game or two?"

"Now who's playing who?" Yukimura asked.

.~.~.~.

_With the Freshmen_

"I still don't understand why _we_ have to investigate too!" Tomoka whined "We shouldn't have to do this."

"Well it's not like we want to do this either," Horio grumbled "How the heck can Echizen stay so calm anyway? That redhead is clinging to him too."

Sakuno who had wandered off toward the kitchen area, had no clue of the conversation. She approached the pot on the stove, which had oddly not been put away, and slowly lifted the lid after smelling something awful. She let out a yelp of surprise at the contents of the pot, a disgusting mixture of unidentifiable ingredients floated around the goop.

Hearing the yelp the other freshmen rushed to the kitchen where Sakuno had covered her mouth and sunk to the floor.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka exclaimed "Are you okay?" she glanced at the pot in front of her "Ick, what _is_ that stuff?"

"Well whatever that is it stinks!" Katsuo said turning away pinching his nose.

Ryoma picked up a ladle lying on the counter and scooped some of the mixture up trying to figure out what it was, "To the person who made this; mada mada dane." He said with a grimace.

"What if that's the stuff the murderer used to kill Kenya-senpai!" Kintarou shuddered.

"It does look poisonous," Horio agreed "So uh, should we test it?"

The same thought ran through all the freshmen's heads as they spoke in unison "Let the senpai do it."

.~.~.~.

_With the M&Ms_

Gakuto shivered as he and Momo shined their flashlights around the dust filled basement. "Atobe is not getting any 'good captain' points for this one," he mumbled.

"This makes me think we did something to incur his wrath," Momo replied "Which we didn't. Why would he send _us_ of all people to the basement?"

"No idea. It's like he _wants_ us to be next to die or something. The basement is always a bad idea," Gakuto whined.

This has me thinking Atobe really does want to spite everyone. I mean what kind of captain sends their own teammate to the basement? If you have ever watched a horror movie you should know that the basement is always where there is some dead body, bloody weapons, disgusting experiments, and torture chambers. _Torture chambers_ people, basements are a _bad_ idea. Especially when there might be a psychotic murderer around, it's nighttime, and aforementioned murderer seems to be out for tennis players. See? _Never_ go into the basement. Which I'm pretty sure Gakuto and Momo would have done if the person ordering them there wasn't a narcissistic buchou who could kick one them off the team and sue the other (for something that shall remain unknown).

"Does the guy not watch horror movies or something?" Momo asked rhetorically.

"No idea," Gakuto grumbled "Let's just hurry up and finish here so we can get out of here. It's dusty and cold, plus I'm getting freaked out by all the stuff in here."

"Yeah let's-," Momo was cut off abruptly by a cardboard box falling from above them. He tackled Gakuto to the side and cursed.

"Oi! Get off me!" Gakuto protested against Momo who was still on top of him.

Momo looked down confused "Huh? Oh sorry," he said helping the acrobat up.

"What _was_ that anyway? Boxes do not fall down by themselves!" Gakuto said.

Scratching his head Momo replied "How should I know? It's a basement remem-," he was once again cut off, this time by an ear-splitting scream.

Momoshiro and Mukahi took one look at each other and dashed off towards the exit, not looking back even once.

.~.~.~.

_With the Silver Pair_

"Ne, Shishido-san, do you think it's okay for everyone to be splitting up like this?" Choutarou questioned his grumbling doubles partner.

Shishido looked up at the tall second year for a second before averting his eyes back to the hallway in front of them, "Yeah, I doubt there's anything to be worried about. It's lame to think that there is actually a murderer on the loose. We would have heard about it if there was."

Choutarou sighed as he shined the flashlight around the darkened hall, "I'm worried about the other Oshitari though, we did kind of just leave him out on the cold hard ground."

"Are you trying to guilt me into going back for him?" Shishido glared (well as much as he could against the innocent looking Choutarou).

Choutarou just smiled sheepishly and gave Shishido another puppy-dog-eyes look.

"Fine," Shishido muttered "We can go back, there isn't anything here anyway. The doors are all locked."

Choutarou's face brightened up and he smiled, "Thank you Shishido-san!"

.~.~.~.

_With Jackal and Kabaji_

Jackal shifted uncomfortably next to the bigger male. Sighing to himself he wondered why he was paired up with the giant. For once he was actually _missing_ Marui and Akaya's annoyingness. You know what scratch that, Jackal was going to _enjoy_ this small amount of peace before having to go back to babysitting and paying for everything. And being volunteered for the stuff no one else wants to do by Marui. Yes, he was going to appreciate every second of this before having to go back to the insanity that is the Rikkai Dai boys' tennis team.

.~.~.~.

_With the Idiot Duo and an unfortunate Snake_

Due to the creepy and completely stupid events that have taken place with these three, the content has been removed. I really don't think I need to go into detail since it concerns Koharu and Yuuji and the unlucky Kaidoh. What I can say is that Atobe might have to pay a possible medical and therapist bill for Kaidoh, who for classified reasons attempted to jump out of a third story window. Most likely this happened because of a supernatural event or being driven to insanity by Koharu and Yuuji going overboard due to fear of a psychopathic murderer who may or may not exist. This is also a possible reason why Kaidoh's mind may be forever scarred. Surprisingly not by Fuji or Yukimura who seem to have taken the title of 'sadistic mind torturers' for that lack of an appropriate word.

.~.~.~.

_With Yanagi and Eien_

In contrast to the other more talkative groups, Yanagi and Eien worked in silence. As efficient as it was, the silence did become rather, unnerving for the both of them. Black eyes scanned the equipment looking for anything out of place, as Eien moved some weights around. Yanagi inspected the bench-press while jotting down some notes in a notebook that eerily reminded Eien of Inui.

As Eien finished clearing the small pile of weights a folded, white, slip of paper caught her eye, "I don't remember anyone taking paper into the weight room," Eien muttered to herself thinking back toward all the other tennis teams going in and out of the weight room, which she monitored. Unfolding the paper her eyes widened behind her glasses, "Yanagi-san!" she called to the data man "I think we have a problem."

"Eh?" Yanagi strode over to where Eien was crouching "What is it?"

"It's a profile on Kirihara," Eien said showing the paper to Yanagi.

If Yanagi ever opened his eyes it would be now "This isn't a profile the school, Sadaharu, or I made. Whoever made this had to have been as good at gathering data as Sadaharu and I," Yanagi said while skimming over the page. "There's more than just the basics, home life, schedule, almost everything."

"You don't think-," Eien started.

"That Akaya might have a stalker," Yanagi finished. "It is a possibility, if the person who made this is still here they might want to get him alone."

Eien nodded "Most likely, but right now he's with Tsuji and Marui-san, he should be fine. But if Kirihara is the one getting targeted why take out Oshitari-san?"

"That," Yanagi hesitated, "I don't know." Oh. My. Gosh. Yanagi just admitted he doesn't know something! It's the end of the world! What's next? Fuji stops being evil? Tezuka is no longer a rock? Sanada sings?!

"I think everyone else should here about this. Kirihara has to check out the house with the others anyway so he won't be around when we explain this," Eien held up the paper "I doubt he'd take it nicely."

Yanagi straightened himself up before holding a hand out to Eien to help her off the ground, which she, surprisingly accepted. "No, Akaya would not. I suppose we should regroup with the others now then."

"Yeah, but I keep thinking we forgot something…" Eien drifted off.

.~.~.~.

_With Gin, Inui, and Chitose_

Chitose stared at Inui, "I can't believe you managed to lock us in a bathroom."

Inui shrugged a little before pulling his notebook from the fourth dimension and replying, "So we're locked in here. At least we don't have to deal with a possible murderer, the others will come looking for us and the groundskeeper checks the bathrooms every morning. We'll be fine."

"But still," Chitose said, "my friend is half dead where we left him, _out in the open_. Shouldn't we be helping?"

Inui lifted up his head from his notebook, "Well you can start helping by testing out this new juice I made," he said holding up a small bottle he got from who knows where.

Chistose sent the silent Gin a face that obviously said "Help."

.~.~.~.

_With the Golden Pair and the not-half-dead Oshitari_

"Oishi! Let's go back nya~! This place gives me the creeps," Eiji said nervously, while staying close to his doubles partner.

Sighing Oishi turned to the red-head hiding behind him, "Eiji, we can't do that. We have to do our part to solve this mystery, Shitenhouji Oshitari is counting on us!"

Meanwhile Hyoutei Oshitari was poking around the few rooms that had their doors unlocked and came up with nothing. He sighed and adjusted his glasses before heading back to where the Golden Pair had stopped in the hallway. "There's nothing here," he stated, "We should head back to where my cousin is. I am a bit worried on how I'm supposed to explain this to the family."

Eiji looked up "Huh? We're done? Yay! Oh yeah didn't we leave the other Oshitari laying outside the bathrooms?"

"Oh my gosh we did!" Oishi gasped "We left him there! Don't worry Oshitari we're coming!" he exclaimed before dashing off towards the bathrooms where they left Naniwa's Speed Star on the ground, half dead.

"W-wait for me Oishi!" Eiji cried running after his best friend.

The left behind Oshitari Yuushi just shook his head before leisurely walking to the exit.

.~.~.~.

_With a Demon, a Glutton, and a Babysitter_

The building next to administration was quite small, which the trio was thankful for, but was apparently the 'storage' or as Akaya called it the 'junk no one cares enough about to throw away room'. Of course being the 'junk no one cares enough about to throw away room' it was difficult to sift through all the miscellaneous stuff in the room, much to the dismay of the three middle school students.

"Whose bright idea was it to have all this stuff and shove it in here?" Marui grumbled digging through some of the many boxes in the room.

"No idea but whoever did I'm going to destroy them in a tennis game for making me dig through all this weird stuff," Akaya muttered and then looked disgusted at some particular items in the box he was searching through, "The heck? Are these _shrunken heads, and hair samples?_"

Tsuji grimaced at the things Akaya dug out his box, "It looks like whoever those belonged to was a stalker with some weird fetishes."

"There isn't even any gum or food in here," Marui whined.

"If there was any type of food in here animals and bugs would have gotten it first," Tsuji said, absentmindedly flipping through some books she had found.

After switching over to a much newer looking box Akaya's face lit up as he pulled out a portfolio with a tennis racket on the cover. Opening the portfolio his face went from bright and happy, to confused, to even more confused, to his 'English-is-this-hard-I-don't-get-this-at-all' face. Deciding to let his senpai and rather intelligent friend figure this out instead he called out "Oi! I found something with Kazakhstan's picture in it!"

Marui and Tsuji both turned their heads (and in Marui's case popped a green bubble), at the same time giving the Second Year Ace a quizzical look.

Marui quirked an eyebrow, "Did you mean _Kenya_?" he asked.

"And how did you even know Kazakhstan existed?" Tsuji inquired.

Akaya glared at the two, "_Yes_, Kenya or whatever his name is and," he started pouting "I'm not stupid I know some countries. I can be smart!"

Tsuji and Marui glanced at each other before sending Akaya a look that obviously said "Well you sure don't act like it."

"Anyway," Tsuji said kneeling next to Akaya, "You said Kenya's picture was in here, correct?"

Akaya nodded, "Yeah and there's something with it that looks like something Yanagi-senpai puts in his notebooks."

Blowing another bubble Marui bent down as well, "A profile? With data and stuff?"

"Uh-huh, do you think we should show this to Yanagi-senpai?" Akaya asked.

"Well," Tsuji said standing up, "we can't do it immediately. Atobe is making us search that house off the property with Fuji-senpai and the others too. It's like he's out to get us or something."

"Yeah," Marui agreed, "well we are from Seigaku and Rikkai which he already has something of a rivalry against. And I don't think he liked it when he was victim to one of our pranks."

Akaya tilted his head in thought, "I remember that! We dyed Hyotei's tennis balls different colors and had a water balloon fight on the courts!"

Sighing Tsuji made her way over to the door, "If were finished up here let's hurry up and get started on the house. I don't want to be stuck with Fuji-senpai in an old abandoned house for longer than I have to."

Probably thinking of Niou the two Rikkai tennis players quickly bounded out the door and towards the creepy, abandoned, and suspicious house right off the property.

.~.~.~.

_With the Trickster, the Gentleman, and the Sadist_

Niou was, in short, having the time of his life. Being the Trickster no one in their right mind (like any of the teams were) would let Niou run wild in a place full of personal information. Alas, here he was in the administration building, picking locks, hacking into computers, and basically doing things that would probably send someone to jail. All while giving poor Yagyuu a hard time trying to persuade the silver-haired third year not to look into the personal files of the other teams, out of respect for privacy.

Fuji being the sadist he was, had no problem doing any of that and happily sifted through some of the files he had found. That is until he found a particular file on a particular younger brother of his that was particularly different from the rest of the files he had found. Normally he would dismiss something like this, except for the fact the file looked less like a file and more like a stalker's notebook with everything he read. Eyes opening he went back to where he found the file on his brother and found several more; all on tennis players. There was one on Shiraishi, Shishido, even one on himself!

"Niou, Yagyuu," Fuji called out, "I think I found something very interesting."

"Hmm?" Niou sauntered his way over to the genius, "Well what do you know, it looks like we have some devoted stalkers," his mouth twisted into a smirk, "not that it's really surprising."

Yagyuu lightly smacked Niou on the back of the head, "Niou-kun, you shouldn't make light of this."

Rubbing the back of his head Niou muttered a reply, "Geez, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Too bad that Hyoutei captain is making us search that house. I would have loved to see the other's reactions to this. Then again I could always scare the brat."

Yagyuu sent his Trickster of a partner a look then said, "You will do no such thing."

Fuji smiled lightly at this, "Actually I was thinking the same thing. I have a few scenarios that Kirihara would be perfect for."

Yagyuu sighed as the other two in his group walked off chatting amiably about how to jump-scare the seaweed headed junior. Really, they had forgotten at the task at hand _that_ easily. It was times like these when Yagyuu doubted his decision to join the tennis team and become Niou's doubles partner.

.~.~.~.

_With the Forgotten_

The tensai of Shitenhouji looked at the Hyoutei second-year seated across from him, "Do you have any threes?"

Hiyoshi shook his head, "No, go fish." Yes, the forgotten juniors were in the middle of a game of go-fish. Strange picture right?

"Great," Zaizen snorted adding a card to his hand. "The others better get back soon. I need to chew them out."

"You're not the only one," Hiyoshi agreed, "I'm going to gekokujou them for this."

The two second years looked at each other than spoke at the same time, "Idiot senpai-tachi."

.~.~.~.

**A/N: I did not forget this story! Hahaha it was just sitting in my documents, if anyone's noticed I've been busy with Trapped! Wow longest chapter thus far. Anyone have any thoughts of who poisoned Kenya? As always feedback is greatly appreciated and I don't mind a PM once in a while. **


End file.
